A Witch in Port Royal: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Tinawien of the Golden Flower
Summary: "She didn't claim to understand how magic worked or why. All she knew was once again she had entered the Department of Mysteries with disastrous results. At least last time when she woke up she was still in the same time period." Hermione enters the DoM in 2001 and wakes up in the 18th century on a ship heading to Port Royal as the Governor's niece Jack/Hermione Will/Elizabeth
1. Prologue: An Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Summary: "She didn't claim to understand how magic worked or why. All she knew was once again she had entered the Department of Mysteries with disastrous results. At least last time when she woke up she was still in the same time period." Hermione enters the Department of Mysteries to drop off a file for a case she was working on with a representative from that department. However, magic works in mysterious works in mysterious ways and just as she is leaving, a whole in the floor opens up and Hermione awakens in her 12 year old body on a ship heading to Port Royal as the orphaned daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann. Starts ****in 2000 then****during the crossing from England and skips to the beginning of Curse of the Black Pearl. **

Prologue: An Introduction

August 21, 2000

Hermione Jean Granger, age 20 if you went by the official dates of her birth and did not count the year she spent living 35 plus hours a day, was not in a good mood. It was only Monday and so far it was the worst week of her life. The previous day, Ron had come over and asked for a break, not knowing how to deal with a relationship now that they were in the same area for more than a few weeks. While she had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTs, he and Harry had immediately joined to Auror corps to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters that had escaped captive after the final battle. To make matters worse, he and Lavender Brown had made the front page of the Daily Prophet that morning as they were seen dining at a chic restaurant in Diagon Alley sometime that weekend.

When she had finally gotten to work 15 minutes late her boss in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had given her a giant stack of paperwork that he expected done within the day, something no one, time turner or not, would have been able to finish. She had skipped lunch in an attempt to placate her boss but he was still grouchy with her at 10 to 5, ten minutes before she would be allowed to leave, when he stormed into her tiny cubicle and demanded she drop off the paperwork, which she had just finished during her lunch hour, to the Department of Mysteries. It was her only actual case, an open investigation into some top Death Eaters, and she had no desire to deal with the liaison officer in the Department of Mysteries that she was forced to work with.

Snatching the paperwork from her boss' hand, she stormed into the lift and made it down to Level 9 of the Ministry of Magic and caught the chauvinistic pig of a man who was the liaison officer with her department. Eyeing her up, he read it over and announced he was going home to his wife and would deal with in the morning. He left her gaping in his office at 5:03pm, he making it to the Floo at 5pm while she was trapped in the Department of Mysteries, lost in the labyrinth that made up the floor plan. Grumpily stomping around, she opened every door trying to figure out which door would lead to the exit. Opening the sixth door, she was back in the Time Room, where the floor was glittering with gold sand and she knew she was in trouble. Apparently no one had cleaned up that particular room after they had smashed all of the Time Turners back at the end of her fifth year during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in June of 1996. Groaning, she turned around to exit only to find the door had vanished and she was trapped in the room until someone figured out she was missed and searched for her. Sliding down the now smooth wall and onto the ground she immediately regretted that decision. She didn't claim to understand how magic worked or why, all she knew was once again she had entered the Department of Mysteries with disastrous results. Inhaling deeply, sand flew into her body and she felt like she was dying. The world spun and the last thought she had was who was going to take care of Crookshanks if she died.

When she woke up she appeared to be in her pre-teen body and was wearing quite the opulent dress. She was also on a ship that was clearly out at sea if the rocking of the boat was anything to go by. Seeing the construction of the ship and how it was clearing not modern by any standers she would have to hazard a guess she was in a completely different time period. Sighing, she flopped down onto the bed and starred at the ceiling of the cabin. At least last time when she woke up she was still in the same time period.

Jolting up in a panic, she tore apart the room hoping that her wand ended up with her. It appears that it did end up with her, in a small trunk that held her jewelry and other trinkets. She wondered if there was still a trace on it or if, because she was actually 20 and not closer 12 that the trace was broken. There was only one way to find out. Giving her wand a wave, she levitated her pillow and waited for an owl. Over an hour went by and nothing happened. Satisfied, she stowed her wand and prepared to go topside to see what was going on, where she was going and why she was even here to begin with.

When she made it to the deck she was greeted by a man who was clearly wearing a wig and dressed as if he was some type of Lord. Hearing him being referred to a "Governor Swann" she immediately realized he was someone of importance, although she didn't know what area he was Governor of. Looking around, she saw many men dressed in costumes she had seen on museum trips with her parents depicting 18th century sailors. _Oh shit_, she thought to herself as she realized just how far back in time she must have ended up, almost 300 years. _Well, we'll just have to find a piece of parchment with the date on it to figure out just how far back I've gone and try to go back to England at some point to make my way to the Ministry of Magic to try to get this reversed, although that might take a few years if the look this Governor Swann is giving me is anything to go by_. And as she had observed, Governor Swann was staring at her with sad eyes as he walked towards her and gave her a brief hug.

"And how is my favorite niece today? I hope you haven't been having any more dreams about your parents' death, my dear. But not to worry, you will live with Elizabeth and I in Port Royal. I think she will appreciate having female company. You have been asleep for the last two days, I figured I should let you sleep since you have not really been present since our voyage started. We are almost at Port Royal, about a weeks sail away. You should go and find Elizabeth, Hermione, she will have someone for you to meet." And with that monologue, Governor Swann, her supposed uncle walked away and left her to find her supposed cousin, Elizabeth, and whomever she had befriended. Hermione just hoped her memories of this life would return to her soon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning, 8 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**This chapter is almost a summary of events from the first few chapters of the movie and I apologize but its necessary, can't have action or adventure without certain events being laid down first.**

_**Estimates:**_

_**Jack Sparrow: age 32, born in 1710**_

_**William "Will" Turner: age 21, born in 1721**_

_**Hermione Granger: age 20, born in 1722**_

_**Elizabeth Swann: age 20, born in 1722**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning, Eight Years Later

_Last Time:_

_And with that monologue, Governor Swann, her supposed uncle walked away and left her to find her supposed cousin, Elizabeth, and whomever she had befriended. Hermione just hoped her memories of this life would return to her soon._

Hermione has spent the last eight years in Port Royal, secretly practicing her magic while gaining her memories of this lifetime back. Apparently her mother had been a French witch, disowned for daring to love her father, although she had never told the man in question about her true nature. Her father was Governor Swann or Uncle Weatherby, as she called him, 1st cousin, making Hermione and Elizabeth 2nd cousins but as close as sisters. He had been a member of the House of Lords in life and in death was buried with the last of his family, the rest of the Grangers either residing in France or too poor to care for another child. This is how she had come to end up living with her Uncle and moving to the Caribbean, aside from the fact that Governor Swann was her godfather and would have insisted on taking her in no matter what the circumstances were.

The wand Hermione was using was apparently her mother's old wand. She had also successfully completed one year of study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Ravenclaw before having to Owl the school to say she was dropping out due to her parent's untimely death along with her Uncle being appointed Governor of a Caribbean Island or something like that. Since the wand was her mother's there was no trace and she had no trouble practicing her magic in the dead of the night to make sure she didn't forget anything. She also had her mother's old spell books, highly outdated as they were, they were still good for a bit of light reading.

Her birthday was in August, the 21st to be exact, the same bloody date she had gotten into in mess she was currently stuck in with no particular way out. Since that day she had woken up on _The Dauntless_ heading towards Port Royal with no turning back, she had developed a sisterly bond with Elizabeth who greatly curbed her know-it-all attitude, although some instances there was no stopping it, especially in their lessons where she soaked up all the information she could with the same eagerness she had always shown her studies. Elizabeth on the other hand, while smart in her own right, spent most of her time trying to encourage William Turner, the boy she had saved from the waters while she had been sleeping, to be her friend and not be so formal with her. It had yet to work but Elizabeth always held out hope it would one day. To Hermione, it was clear to see just how much Will and Elizabeth fancied one another but due to their stations they would never truly be able to be together unless some Deity or good will intervened on their behalves. Hermione, herself, had struck up a polite acquaintanceship with the boy but had never connected to him on the same level that Elizabeth had and was forced to hide behind propriety. Hermione would secretly roll her eyes whenever that word was mentioned but never dared to speak out of turn for fear of what could happen. She knew the laws of time travel but she also knew that this was a unique circumstance and, having survived a war and being on the run, knew she would have to blend in with the time period and live life as Hermione Granger, niece of the Governor of Port Royal, cousin-sister to his daughter Elizabeth, and now of marriageable age, giving her uncle a headache now that he was living under the same roof as two girls "ready" to be married.

Hermione knew she would never be "ready" to marry and she had long since blew out the torch she carried for one Ronald Bilius Weasley since it had been eight years and she had been loosing hope of getting home for the last few years. Her memories had now been added to the old ones from her past life and she had two perfect sets of memories. While she missed her friends terribly, she almost preferred her new memories and growing up without Hogwarts and without the terror and danger she had lived with in her past life. The Caribbean was so relaxing and Hermione enjoyed all the time she spent with Elizabeth that she couldn't hate the last eight years.

Today however, was the first of September and it was the day that Captain Norrington was to become Commodore. James Norrington had certainly taking a liking to Elizabeth and while Elizabeth had always been cordial as was expected of her but had confessed in the dead of the night one summer's eve that she found him dreadfully boring and she really hoped that he would turn his affections else where. Hermione, however, found him to be a respectable man and, while he was no Ron Weasley, he did have a certain charm and dedication that she found attractive. But there was something about him that made her agree with Elizabeth's observation of him being boring. There was no spark in any of her conversations with him, whether they be completely mundane or highly intellectual, and she would quickly find herself making an excuse to escape his presence.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she allowed the maid to enter. At first she had not wanted the maid to tend to her, wanting to do everything herself. But she knew if she were to fit into this time period, she would have to make exceptions, especially if she was supposedly brought up in a household similar to this. Although, she did get up early enough to make her own bed and open her own curtains. Not that the maids cared as they would always remake the bed in the exact same manner after she had departed her room for the day. Today however, the maids came into her room with her Uncle who had brought her a present, the latest fashion in London, a corset. _Great,_ Hermione thought to herself,_ either I or Elizabeth with faint because of these stupid things and due to the time period I cannot help Elizabeth with her corset so I will just have to keep and eye on her to make sure she does not faint._ After the maids had dressed her and had clearly made the corset too tight, having no practice what so ever, Hermione cast a quick charm to make sure that she could breathe properly. She met Elizabeth out in the hall half an hour later and they both complained viciously about the corsets for all of 15 seconds before a maid arrived and they were shooed down the stairs, where William Turner was presenting the sword he had made for the Captain's promotion to Commodore.

"…Do pass my compliments onto your master" Governor Swann said to the man placing a sword back into its box. **[1]**

"I shall. The craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," The man responded.**[1]** Hermione rolled her eyes when she realized who it was and that it was actually Will who had crafted the sword and not the drunkard of a blacksmith that Governor Swann though it was. Hermione turn to look at her cousin as Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she rushed down the remaining stairs, having a very informal conversation with the blacksmith's apprentice causing the Governor to scold her about propriety, again. Hermione was about to roll her eyes again but instead had an entirely too proper greeting with Mr. Turner as Elizabeth's temper got the better of her and decided to be proper in Will's presence, calling his "Mr. Turner" as she left. Sighing, she followed Elizabeth into the carriage as she heard Will whisper,

"Good day, Elizabeth"**[1]**. Hermione smiled inwardly as she realized that Will really did love her as much as Elizabeth loved him, he was just entirely too proper to deal with it.

The ceremony was a complete bore for Hermione but she quickly grew concerned as Elizabeth fanned herself excessively. When it was over, she was about to insist that she and Elizabeth needed to get back to the manor house due to some excuse she would have made up on the spot when the newly instated Commodore asked for a moment with her and Hermione knew something bad was going to happen. And something bad did happen.

Hermione had turned her back for one moment to greet some elderly couple whose name she could never remember when Elizabeth fainted and fell over the edge of the fort. Hermione almost went into full blown panic and revealed her true nature, never going anywhere without her wand strapped to her thigh, when she quickly gave herself a mental slap and followed with her Uncle the Governor after the sailors and Commodore to try to save the lovely Miss Swann. Only, someone had beaten them to it. By his looks alone he was clearly a pirate but he knew what he was doing that was for sure. He was mentioned something about Singapore when they arrived at the spot on the dock Elizabeth was lying on. Hermione made eye contact with the man who had saved her best friend and almost sister before he was ousted as the infamous Jack Sparrow. Her heart gave a little flutter for those first few seconds when their eyes had met before events went down hill.

Even in irons, Jack Sparrow knew how to make a get away, _and a stylish one at that_, Hermione thought to herself before hugging Elizabeth towards her, despite the fact that she was a good few inches shorter that her cousin and leading her back to the coach so they could get back home and get her into the bath to warm up. They would leave the pirate in the capable hands of the sailors who were charged with the protection of Port Royal.

"So Elizabeth," Hermione started once Elizabeth had been sufficiently warmed up and she and Hermione were taking tea in their separate parlor, away from the prying ears of the staff and the Governor, "what was it like? You told me you have always wanted to meet a pirate on the crossing, what was it, eight years ago now."

Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly as she sipped her tea and sighed, staring out the window and muttering something under her breath that Hermione thought sounded suspiciously like a certain apprentice blacksmith's name. Grinning to herself, Hermione decided to torture Elizabeth a little and ask her to speak up. Her cousin glared at her a bit before sighing and repeating herself.

"I wish that Will had been able to rescue me from the pirate. It would have given him more standing, well that is wishful thinking. Oh, Hermione, how I love him. Life is so unfair," Elizabeth finished with a dramatic sigh and Hermione had to repress a giggle and an eye roll at the other girl's dramatics over life.

They retired to bed a few hours later, the Governor having sent word that he would be at the fort until late tonight and just as they were about to go to fall asleep they heard cannon fire in the distance. Elizabeth, always throwing caution to the wind, had run out of her room if Hermione was hearing correctly to warn the butler not to open the door. The shot Hermione heard and the thump lead her to believe that the Butler had opened the door and had paid the price with his life. Hermione knew she should be doing something but after almost 9 years of not using her magic in combat she had, to her shame, frozen like a first year trying to decipher the directions for one of Professor Snape's potions and could do nothing to help as she heard her cousin be taken away from the house. Crying silently, Hermione finally fell asleep and woke early the next morning to a maid shaking her awake to dress and move to the fort.

**1. **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl .**_**Dir. Gore Verbinski. Perf. Johnny Depp, Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom, Geoffrey Rush, and Jack Davenport. Jerry Bruckheimer Films, 2003. Film.**


	3. Chapter 2: Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Plan: between 5-7 chapters for the first movie**

Chapter 2: Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow

_Last Time:_

_Hermione knew she should be doing something but after almost 9 years of not using her magic in combat she had, to her shame, frozen like a first year trying to decipher the directions for one of Professor Snape's potions and could do nothing to help as she heard her cousin be taken away from the house. Crying silently, Hermione finally fell asleep and woke early the next morning to a maid shaking her awake to dress and move to the fort._

Hermione was weepy all morning as she stood to the side and listened in on her Uncle and the Commodore, who had apparently proposed to Elizabeth before she had fainted, something she would have to scold her cousin for failing to mention to her later, plan how to get her cousin back when Will Turner showed up and basically threw a fit. Rolling her eyes at the two men, she asked her Uncle if she could be excused before following after Will, knowing exactly where he was heading and wanting in. She would be damned if she left saving her cousin to a bunch of men. She was a fully trained witch and had survived a war! It was a disgrace that she had frozen in the face of pillaging pirates and had been an utter failure at protecting her cousin, something she was loathed to admit.

Stealing a shirt and a pair of pants that had been lying around the fort, an extra sailor's uniform by the looks of it, and thinking about leaving a note before deciding against it, Hermione snuck on board _The Interceptor_, having the forethought to realize that there would be no way a man of this time would let her willingly come along on this trip. She had once been called The Brightest Witch of her Age, she would now use every bit of that knowledge to save her cousin from whatever ill begotten fate might lie ahead of her. And, true to Hermione's prediction, events played out exactly as she had predicted. The Commodore had readied the interceptor while this Sparrow character and the blacksmith's apprentice made a good show of looking like they were actually sailing _The Dauntless_.

Excitement welled within Hermione as she felt the crew above shift about and board _The Dauntless_ while she figure two less savory characters boarded the smaller _Interceptor _and sail it away, with her on board. She would have to make her presence known soon. Sneaking up she saw Will draw his sword and decided to let the boys "duke it out" and come to an agreement before making her presence known. Finally, they came to an agreement to head to Tortuga, the disgusting port well known for its dubious off the books trading, a never ending supply of rum and dozens upon dozens of whore houses. Rolling her eyes she made her presence known.

"Well boys, I'm ever so pleased to see that this is all cleared up, now what's the plan to save my cousin? I am an impatient woman and I would like to get to my cousin before those Pirates do something irreparable to her."

Both boys spun around, pointing swords at her while she calmly raised an eyebrow at them before rolling her eyes, a habit she had gotten into since arriving in this time period that she really needed to break, and walking towards them.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here, you should not be here it is no place for a woman, your Uncle, the Governor must be overcome with worry for your safety as well as Elizabeth's. T his is no place for a woman. We must go back to Port Royal and see you safely back to your Uncle!"

"Oh come now, Mr. Turner, Will, no need for formalities now, we are all here to save my cousin, well except for Mr. Sparrow over there I assume-"

"Captain," the man in question interrupted, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, it does appear that way now doesn't it," Hermione said trying to keep the impatience she felt out of her voice and her eyes looking straight at them and not rolling. "Not much of a crew you have here, Captain, a blacksmith's apprentice and a w-woman," Hermione almost called herself a witch, causing her to stutter much to her dismay.

"It appears that way. But that is why we will be heading to Tortuga, Miss Granger, is it? I thought you were Miss Swann's sister."

"No, she is my cousin. I am orphan and Governor Swann is my Uncle, he took me in after my parents' deaths. Now tell me this plan you have. I will be damned if I let my cousin be killed by pirates just because I froze in my room at the first sound of gunshots. It won't happen again," turning to Jack she asked, "Captain is there anyway you can teach me to fight with a sword? I have no practice and if I am to be of any help I should know how to handle a sword at the very least." Will flinched at the sound of her voice, hard and determined, while Jack just looked on in amusement before sending Will to the wheel while he thrust a sword into and began to teach her a few moves which, to her shame, she was not picking up as quickly as she would a new subject or academic concept.

"No, Hermione, other foot," that was the sixth time Jack had corrected that and in her disgust and not being able to pick it up quickly she almost lost her temper.

"Alright, let us run it again, I think I might get it this time." But Hermione was still as determined as always and knew her patience and dedication would pay off. Jack smiled indulgently at her, making Hermione's heart flutter again, and she quickly pushed the feeling away while tried to kill the blush she knew was creeping up her face. But the end of their practice, Hermione had started to get the hang of the very basics of parrying and blocking but it would be enough for her to defend herself should the need ever arise.

Arriving in Tortuga that night, Jack and Will went ashore, leaving Hermione to guard the ship, something she decided was fair as it gave her time to practice her spell work that could come in handy. Once again, she cried herself to sleep in shame of being unable to help Elizabeth. She had never allowed herself to fail at anything and now she had failed to protect her cousin when it was within her power to do so and she was not a proficient sword fighter right from the get go. The again, if she was being truthful with herself and not wallowing in her self-pity, she would have realized that she had never been very athletic and it would obviously take a lot of dedication and practice to become proficient.

The next afternoon Will and Jack returned with a crew and someone who Hermione had not seen in eight years. Greeting Will and Jack, Hermione was introduced to the crew, including the colorful Anamaria who, under normal circumstances and normal being back in the year 2000, Hermione might have befriended. Now, she simply nodded and gave a slight smile to the other woman before turning the first mate who was a familiar face,

"Mr. Gibbs? I had not known you had turned pirate after your discharge from the navy when your service was up?" Hermione's tone was cordial but inwardly she wanted to interrogate the man and ask him every detail about what plots Jack Sparrow had going on in his head and William Turner was clearly being played for a fool is she ever saw one.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing aboard?" Gibbs started muttering about twice the bad luck with two women on board before Hermione cut him off. This was such a typical Gibbs line, having a memory pop up of him muttering the exact phrases when it was herself and Elizabeth making the crossing from England eight years ago.

"Oh, stop! She is my cousin and I would do anything to protect her! I froze when they came and took her away so now I'm here to get her back, just as she would do had it been me that was taken by pirates. Now, lets get on our way, I want my cousin back with me as soon as possible." Turning, Hermione moved to go back to the room she had taken for her own, the captain's quarters as it were, and ignored the rest of the crew as they go under way with preparations to make way for Isla de Muerta and save Elizabeth. At some point Hermione felt bad for not helping the crew but knew that she did not know how to sail so she would only be a hindrance and the crew had no time to teach her, they needed to get to Elizabeth before any harm could befall her.

A raging storm came through that night and it took Hermione every ounce of energy to not be sick, finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning when the ship had finally dropped the anchor for the night. Waking the next morning, they had made it to their destination and it was decided that Jack and Will would go ashore, although this decision was originally met with protest from Hermione, she gave in after a few minutes realizing she could not fight and would only hinder the rescue. Hermione took great amusement from the fanciful tale Gibbs had told Will about Jack's adventure of being marooned and his grand escape. _Sea turtles? How preposterous!_ Hermione thought to herself before busying herself to pass the time waiting for Elizabeth to be returned safely.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was in fact only an hour, Elizabeth and Will returned, without Jack. Hermione felt something odd in her chest but brushed it off as pity for the self-title captain who would most likely be murdered by his ex-crewmates. She had come to rescue her cousin and that is exactly what had happened here. Now, all they needed to do was get back to Port Royal without being accused of Piracy and hung but she was sure she could think up an excuse, maybe convince her Uncle that Jack Sparrow had forced her to come and she had because she had feared for her life. Leaving her train of thought, Hermione rushed over to Elizabeth and hugged her wet frame close to her body, relieved to be reunited with her cousin who was out of harms way once and for all.

"Oh, Elizabeth!," Hermione exclaimed after Elizabeth had gotten over her shock of being rescued by a pirate crew with the first mate being Mr. Gibbs, "I was so worried about you! I froze when I heard the gunshots and didn't realize what was happening and-" Hermione continued to ramble for several minutes before Elizabeth cut her off and told her not to worry and that it meant everything that Hermione had come to rescue her before she smiled at Will who led her below deck to clean her wounded hand.

The crew left the dreaded island for open ocean as quickly as possible after that, having completed the task they had been roped in for when behind them they found _The Black Pearl_ gaining on them, something they had hoped to avoid as it would only cause them grief and panic. And the crew was panicking, and doing everything to make the ship go faster. The ship jerked suddenly and Hermione prepared to protect her cousin from the shadows, knowing that she could not expose her magically nature without fear of harsh repercussions. And then the ring of cannons, the clash of swords and the bursts of gunpowder started and Hermione knew that this would be a battle that very few members of _The Interceptor _would survive.

Hermione sent a little prayer to whatever deity that could be listening before joining in on the fight, firing her pistol and slashing the ropes of those trying to board _The Interceptor_. Then things went down hill and Hermione knew that they were back in hot water. She watched as her cousin was dragged back onto _The Black Pearl_ and knew she had to do something fast. Sighing, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and snuck onto _The Pearl_, careful to not let anyone know where she was. In order for her plans to save her cousin, she would have to remain close to her.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! There aren't many stories in this crossover and I liked the idea of it just being Hermione that goes back in time but with Will/Elizabeth pairing being kept the same**


	4. Chapter 3: Marooned Again Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Chapter 3: Marooned Again Jack Sparrow

_Last Time:_

_Hermione sent a little prayer to whatever deity that could be listening before joining in on the fight, firing her pistol and slashing the ropes of those trying to board The Interceptor. Then things went down hill and Hermione knew that they were back in hot water. She watched as her cousin was dragged back onto The Black Pearl and knew she had to do something fast. Sighing, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and snuck onto The Pearl, careful to not let anyone know where she was. In order for her plans to save her cousin, she would have to remain close to her._

And then _The Interceptor_ exploded. It was quite anticlimactic to Hermione who had been expecting it but then she realized that there had been a slight possibility that Will, the man whom Elizabeth loved and loved her in return, had still be aboard. Feeling overcome with sadness, she almost missed Will's miraculous reappearance. _He is such an idiot!_ Hermione thought to herself as she witnessed the witless wonder as she had taken to calling William Turner in her head these past few days deal with Captain Barbossa, the vial pirate Captain that had kidnapped her cousin for his own selfish needs that came to nothing.

It didn't take her long to locate another dress, even if it was more of a night dress than one for decent company, and change into it, keeping the spare sailors clothing with her. When her cousin was forced to walk the plank, her gaze lingering lovingly on a distressed blacksmith, Hermione jumped overboard so her splash and her cousins would occur at the same time. Hermione loved it when a plan came together, she just hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't hate her for abandoning Will to his fate, a fate he willingly walked into when he agreed to free Jack Sparrow from his jail cell in Port Royal.

Jack was in the water next and soon the two were situated on the Island. When Hermione was sure that _The Pearl_ was well on its way and would not be looking back, she removed the disillusionment charm and walked up the surf and onto the beach, knowing she was in for a yelling but willing to deal with it as long as she had her cousin safe and alive.

"Hermione!" Elizabeth yelled as she noticed her cousin walking up the beach to meet her. Hermione quickly checked that her wand was still hidden on her thigh before running to meet Elizabeth, "Did they find you and make you walk the plank too? I thought for sure that you and Will had been caught in the explosion but when Will turned up I knew you had to be alive!"

"Yes, dear Hermione, tell us how you ended up on this island with us and what of Barbossa," Jack said, adding his two cents. Once again, Hermione had to reframe from rolling her eyes at him and his ridiculous mannerisms. But she knew he was trying to figure her out, he had always been scrutinizing her, knowing she was different somehow.

Hermione weighed the pros and cons of coming clean but knew that they would un-doubtable run into Barbossa again and it would be better to come up with a white lie than an outright lie or the full truth,

"No one knows where I am, Barbossa has never seen of me and has hopefully never heard of me. I snuck into his quarters while everyone was distracted and changed into this dress so when we are rescued I do not get convicted of piracy. Yes it is quite underhanded but I will not hang because the King's men took too long to find you and you ended up dead because of their inaction. That would kill me Elizabeth."

As expected, Elizabeth was quite put out with Hermione for not staying to make sure Will was safe and Jack was indignant that Hermione's plans would get him in trouble but she didn't pay him any mind and he wandered off. Elizabeth looked at me before looking at Jack and Hermione rolled her eyes before pushing her curious cousin towards the infamous pirate to question how he had survived his marooning the first time around. When they came back fifteen minutes later, Jack seemed quite satisfied with himself while Elizabeth seemed put out and disappointed and they were both holding multiple bottles of rum. _Ah,_ Hermione thought_, it all makes sense now. Elizabeth won't stay disappointed for long but she really should not have taken all those stories as truth, I mean sea turtles! The very idea that someone could rope together sea turtles to escape with hair from their back-_

Hermione's train of thought was cut off as Jack handed her a bottle with a pointed look that clearly read 'I know you're hiding something'. Hermione had to reframe from rolling her eyes, something that she really should have stopped doing as soon as she arrived in this time but it was the one thing she could not break the habit for. Uncorking the bottle Jack ha thrust into her hands, not unlike how her cousin had been treated moments before, she sat down by Elizabeth and quietly whispered with her until all was forgive and a plan for how to proceed in the morning to get rescued was established.

"Do you think there is enough rum and alcohol in that storage place to make a large enough signal?" Hermione whispered when Elizabeth brought the plan up to her. Elizabeth nodded and sat down on the beach, staring at the horizon before taking a drink and almost gagging at the burning taste. Hermione laughed at her before joining her in the sand, giggling and drinking the rest of the day away.

_That bloody pirate song_, Hermione thought to herself sometime later with a smile on her face. It was nightfall and Elizabeth had been humming that song since her first sip of rum. Hermione having past experiences with drinking knew how to handle the alcohol but Elizabeth had never been allowed anything other than wine and this was definitely a new experience for her. Jack gathered some fallen branches and made a bonfire, something Hermione was grateful for and drank her rum while staring into the dancing flames while Jack and Elizabeth twirled around her screaming _A Pirates Life For Me_ at the top of their drunken lungs.

"I do wish you two would pick a different song," Hermione spoke loudly over their singing. But they paid her no head and continued to drink and be merry, running around the fire and each other and continuing to repeat the same song for the umpteenth time before falling to the ground by Hermione and having an intimate moment that almost shocked Hermione.

Fortunately, Jack passed out before either of them could initiate a kiss and Hermione let out a little breath she had been holding. Elizabeth would hate herself if she had kissed the Captain, even if she did look to be very attracted to the man. That thought brought a feeling into the pit of Hermione's stomach that she had not felt for since that fateful day she had entered the Department of Mysteries. She immediately was able to identify the feeling but didn't understand it. Jealousy. Why was she jealous of her cousin? Was it her beauty and her ability to attract a man? Was it her intimate relationship with the captain? She hoped to be able to figure it out but soon Elizabeth was snuggling into her side and the two were dead until morning's first light when Hermione woke a hung-over Elizabeth to put their plan in motion.

Hermione smirked as Jack Sparrow awoke an hour later to an explosion and the smell of burning alcohol. Laughing silently to herself, she watched as Elizabeth tore into Jack, something she thought she could easily sell tickets for. Sitting down on the beach, Hermione listened as Jack took out his pistol while Elizabeth had her back to him but quickly put it away and walk off in the opposite direction of where Hermione was sitting. Jack walked around the entire strip of an island twice, the total of one hour and a half before they saw white sails and Elizabeth and Hermione hugged one another.

The fight once they got back on _The Dauntless_ between Elizabeth and her father was of epic proportions for the time period. Luckily, Hermione went unnoticed for the time, but she knew that before their journey was over she would have to come clean about some of her actions. Then the dreaded words Hermione hoped she would never have to hear or bear witness to were uttered,

"… do it for me, as a wedding present."**[1]** The Governor was pleased beyond belief and the Commodore could scarcely bare to hope that she well and truly meant it. But Elizabeth did, if only for the knowledge that she had saved the man she truly loved just as he had saved her from the cursed pirates of _The Black Pearl_.

Hermione almost cried but kept her face hidden behind a curtain of dirty, curly hair and tried not show have any facial expression but she knew she was failing and so did Jack, who seemed to understand that her agony was from Elizabeth's agreement to be joined in matrimony to the Commodore and not the blacksmith's apprentice. Jack's own response and then punishment put a slight smile to her face before she and Elizabeth were led off to change into spare navy uniforms and out of indecent clothing while Jack was forced to navigate back to the cursed island.

"Oh Elizabeth, you didn't have to accept the Commodore's offer! What about Will?"

"What about him, Hermione? It was not meant to be. And Father would have never allowed the match anyway. He might be a good man, but he is a black smith who turned pirate to save me. We should only be so fortunate as to not have him persecuted when we return to Port Royal."

"Elizabeth-" but the woman in question cut Hermione off with a question of her own.

"Are you going to tell Father what you did, Hermione?" Elizabeth asked once they were alone.

"I do not know, maybe parts of it but definitely not everything. I haven't even told you of everything but know I will always try to protect you because you are like a sister to me and mean everything to me. You were there for me when I was alone in the world, making me feel like there was life after my parents' deaths. I want you to know how much that means to me and I will forever be repaying the debt I owe to you." Hermione was going to continue before a bear hug caught Hermione off guard. She hugged Elizabeth back and let her cry, assuring her that it would be ok, that Will Turner would not die while they had the ability to protect him through the use of Commodore Norrington and his naval fleet.

Giving each other a watery smile, they decided to take a turn around the deck, getting some fresh air and making an appearance for the Governor who quickly attached himself to Hermione while Elizabeth went back to the room off the deck where they were staying for a quick nap.

"Now tell me Hermione, and please do not lie to me, what have you done?"

Hermione almost broke down and told him everything. Governor Swann looked every bit his age and then some but she guessed that a man would age if he had to chase after the two women in his life that were ready for marriage and could easily be taken advantage of. But Hermione was a strong girl-woman- and she had a story to stick to, which she planned to do.

"I just wanted Elizabeth back. I was in my room when they came and I panicked and didn't leave, but Elizabeth did and I felt responsible and that I should have been with her so she at least wasn't alone during her kidnapping. I thought if I stowed away on the most likely ship to make it to her that I would be able to possibly help bring her home. It was foolish to think so but I couldn't stay in Port Royal when I knew Elizabeth was out at sea somewhere with vile pirates."

Tears started to fall and her uncle pulled her into a hug, forgiving her for foolishness and telling her she would not be punished at home appropriately and not hung or brought up on pirate charges. It would all be kept hushed up and if anyone asked, she had fallen ill with her grief when the news of her beloved cousin came to her ears. Hermione counted herself extremely lucky when she heard this but knew that there would be worse things to come. She just didn't know what.

**1. **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl .**_**Dir. Gore Verbinski. Perf. Johnny Depp, Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom, Geoffrey Rush, and Jack Davenport. Jerry Bruckheimer Films, 2003. Film.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Rescue of William Turner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I might go back and add to it at a later date.**

Chapter 4: The Rescue of William Turner

_Last Time:_

_Tears started to fall and her uncle pulled her into a hug, forgiving her for foolishness and telling her she would not be punished at home appropriately and not hung or brought up on pirate charges. It would all be kept hushed up and if anyone asked, she had fallen ill with her grief when the news of her beloved cousin came to her ears. Hermione counted herself extremely lucky when she heard this but knew that there would be worse things to come. She just didn't know what._

In no time at all they were back to Isla de Muerta, fog and all, and she and Elizabeth were placed back in the room off the deck for their own safety, Elizabeth screaming about the curse the entire way. _She should know by now how stubborn and untrusting of women men can be,_ Hermione thought to herself as the doors closed behind them. As soon as the sailors were out of hearing range Elizabeth began pacing and making a plan of escape to help Will.

"I'm coming with you of course," Hermione stated, "I can used a sword, Jack taught me. I'm not particularly good but if I'm fighting one-on-one I think I can hold my own." In reality, Hermione had no desire to fight but knew she had to be there to make sure Elizabeth wouldn't get herself killed in the process of saving Will. It was one thing to be rescued but an entirely other thing to rescue and Hermione needed to make sure that Elizabeth would not be in any undue danger.

"Alright. Hand me the sheets, pants and shirts. Let's get to work making a rope to climb down. I see an abandoned life boat by the ship." And the two got to work, quickly and silently so as to not draw the attention of their guard. Just as they were about to get underway, Governor Swann showed up and decided to try to have a bonding moment with his daughter. Hermione succeeded in not rolling her eyes at some of his words as she and Elizabeth slipped down the rope and into the lifeboat, making their way towards _The Black Pearl_.

Elizabeth took charge when they got there, getting the guards to fall overboard along with that ridiculous horrid monkey. It was quite a sight for Hermione, who had yet to see the pirates as they truly were and she couldn't help the tiniest bit of fear that had crawled into her heart. These vile men were truly cursed and it sent shivers of disgust up her body to know that Elizabeth had been with these men for a period of time.

"They named the monkey Jack," Elizabeth whispered to Hermione as they slipped own to the brig to free their captured comrades. This lightened the mood in Hermione's heart as she gave a little giggle. _The must make Captain Jack quite angry whenever he thinks someone is talking to him but is really talking to the monkey_, she thought with another laugh before following after her cousin. When they had finally freed Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew, Elizabeth was more than a little put out that they wouldn't help Will. It took Elizabeth more than five minutes to convince them to even help lower a lifeboat for her and Hermione to go down and rescue the boys themselves. To Hermione, it was obvious why, _they're pirates_, she thought to herself, _their one and only interest is in their own ends and if helping someone doesn't help their own means then they see no reason to do so_. Her lips curled a bit in disgust as she and Elizabeth rowed back to the cave together to save Will, and Jack if he go in over his head. And in over their heads they were.

Once they had arrived Jack and Barbossa were locked in their own battle while Will was about to be turned into chopped liver by the looks of things. Elizabeth rushed to Will's rescue, much to Hermione amusement. She decided to let Elizabeth and Will deal with the last remaining pirates, casting weak wandless condfundess charms on them from her vantage point in the shadows to help them along. And then, before she knew it, Barbossa was dead and the curse was lifted. There had been that one, nerve-wracking moment when she heard the gunshot and thought Elizabeth had been shot but her fears were quickly put to rest when the cursed gold, blood and all, fell back into the stone chest it was originally placed in and Barbossa started bleeding profusely.

Will and Elizabeth were off to the side having a moment when Jack, _stupid idiot_, Hermione thought, made a ruckus throwing large gold statues about looking for the perfect plunder and broke their little love spell that had fallen over them. However, when Jack tried to go back to _the Pearl_, he was promptly informed of what had become of his crew and his beloved ship. Hermione had to roll her eyes at his response. It was the only thing she really could do in the situation.

"You know," Jack spoke suddenly to Hermione, "if you keep doing that with your eyes they are going to get stuck that way, luv." His grin was infectious and Hermione had to resist rolling her eyes and smiling back. She thought about responding before just staying quiet and looking through the jewels Jack had brought with him. One particular one was a large cuff bracelet made of yellow gold encrusted with rubies in the shape of a lion. The lion was in a similar position as the way the Gryffindor lion was. Looking at Jack, she asked if she could have it. He gave her a wide, almost knowing grin.

"Looks like you'll be turning pirate yourself one day, luv." Hermione gave a half-hearted glare before slipping it on underneath the shirt she was wearing, which was baggy enough to hide the piece.

"Never," Hermione shot back after the bracelet was firmly secured. "I don't have a taste for unnecessary murder."

"You wound me, luv, that's not all pirating is about." Their banter was cut off by their proximity to _The Dauntless_. They were quickly returned to their room and scolded by the Governor who then proceeded to hug them tightly and tell them about all the ways they could have been killed. The Commodore checked in on Elizabeth once Jack was squarely locked away with the rest of his ex-ship mates. He was quite doting but Hermione could tell Elizabeth just wanted Will to hold her and be the one to comfort her. It broke Hermione's heart to see this. It almost reminded her of how purebloods and muggleborns in some circles couldn't marry, no matter the love they shared. But then again, that was a reason why they had gone to war in the first place. That and Voldemort would have killed them all had they not fought back.

Their journey back saw Will and the Governor along with the Commodore talking about whether or not he should be punished, before it was decided that he would be pardoned for the time. Jack was locked in the brig with a full guard and Elizabeth was brooding about her hasty decision to marry the Commodore. Will spent his days helping the remaining navy officers crew the ship and staring at Elizabeth, hoping to catch her eye. Hermione wanted to cry half the time, her heart breaking all over again for her favorite cousin, even if said cousin was the only cousin she knew.

"Elizabeth," Hermione whispered one night when they were close to Port Royal, "You can still change your mind. The decision isn't set in stone."

"I know, but I said I would, I cannot go back on my decision now." Hermione could practically hear the tears that she was sure were falling in Elizabeth's tone of voice. She desperately wanted to see her cousin happy and even though she knew Commodore Norrington was a smart match and one that would keep her well cared for, deep down, Hermione knew Elizabeth cared for none of it and she would throw away her beautiful dresses and inheritance just to be with Will.

"I've seen the way you look at each other. Please don't make a decision that will make you miserable in the long run. Yes you will be well provided for and your children will never want for anything but what about your needs and wants. What about your heart?"

"It's done, Hermione. I will marry Commodore Norrington sometime after Jack hangs." The thought of Jack hanging struck ice-like fear into Hermione's heart but she quickly pushed it aside. There was no use dwelling on it, it was probably a silly crush seeing as he was the only man that had paid her any special attention since she had arrived in this time period.

"Well just know if you do want to run off with William Turner I will support you and hide your location for as long as I need to, cousin dear." Elizabeth let out a small giggle before bidding Hermione goodnight and dropping off into the land of dreams, where she and Will could marry and be together for the rest of their lives. Hermione sighed as she too slipped into dreamland but not before the face of a certain Captain flashed in her mind. And her dreams were haunted by his face, voice and mannerism. When she awoke the next morning to the sight of Port Royal, she was confused and disoriented. Her dreams had been so vivid, some of them even on the erotic side and she had no idea what to make of it. She had only had a few dreams like that, mostly about when she and Ron would marry but that had been a long time ago.


	6. Chapter 5: Captain Jack's Hanging

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to be posted, life caught up to me. The next story to follow shortly, A Witch In Port Royal: Dead Man's Chest, which will be posted as soon as this one is finished up!**

Chapter 5: Captain Jack's Hanging

_Last Time:_

_When she awoke the next morning to the sight of Port Royal, she was confused and disoriented. Her dreams had been so vivid, some of them even on the erotic side and she had no idea what to make of it. She had only had a few dreams like that, mostly about when she and Ron would marry but that had been a long time ago._

Almost as soon as they had arrived back in Port Royal, Jack was taken to the gallows to be hung. The list of his crimes astounded Hermione who had known he had done a lot in his life but did not know the extent of his crimes.

"I can't watch," Hermione whispered to Elizabeth. It wasn't in her nature to be able to sit idly while a person was killed, whether it be legal or not.

"This is wrong," **[1]** Elizabeth agreed. This statement was meant with Governor Swann's retort and Commodore Norrington nodding along with it. A parrot appeared and Hermione and Elizabeth looked at each other, they knew what that meant. Hermione hoped that Will had a plan and sure enough, he did, proclaiming his love to Elizabeth and running off to save Jack while Elizabeth pretended to faint. In the confusion, Hermione was able to slip away and get to the edge of the fort so she could see the end result of what was to happen.

When they finally showed up, it was absolutely ridiculous with Will's hat in Jack's mouth and loads of swords and guns pointed in their direction. Hermione almost laughed out loud but didn't want to give her position away. That was, until soldiers came to where she was, trying to each get a good shot at the pirate captain. Hermione raised and eye brow at them and continued to stay where she was much to the sailors and soldiers dismay. The following interactions almost made Hermione lose her cool until Elizabeth stepped between the Commodore and Will, efficiently ending her engagement with him and declaring her love to the blacksmith's apprentice all in one go. _Well done Lizzie_, Hermione thought to herself.

Jack, in his attempt to have a memorable departure, fell off the fort, but not before locking eyes with Hermione. _We will meet again, Jack Sparrow_, she pushed into his mind as he fell over the edge, eyes wide with wonder and a little bit of fright. Will then declared he would do the right thing and "accept the consequences of his actions", so noble and stupid, it almost reminded Hermione of Harry. Pushing that thought out of her head, she turned to look out at the open sea and Jack's ship as Will and Elizabeth shared their first kiss.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and made her way back to her uncle and the heart broken Commodore.

"Ah, Hermione, where did you go?" Her Uncle asked her as she approached him.

"I was sitting on the upper level of the fort, watching the action from above before the soldiers tried to push me aside. Are you alright with what has happened?"

"I will be. This is Elizabeth's choice and I want her to be happy. And what about you? Any suitor's you deem worthy of marriage?" At this the Commodore perked up a bit and Hermione almost rolled her eyes before quickly composing herself.

"No, Uncle. I do not think I will ever find a man I could love more than my books," Hermione joked with her Uncle. They both had a laugh before leaving the Commodore to meet up with Will and Elizabeth to discuss the plans for the upcoming wedding. _Everything's going to change now_, Hermione thought to herself before jumping into the wedding talk and talks about the future, something that was fluid and ever changing, like the future she had left to be here.

**1. **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl .**_**Dir. Gore Verbinski. Perf. Johnny Depp, Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom, Geoffrey Rush, and Jack Davenport. Jerry Bruckheimer Films, 2003. Film.**


	7. Chapter 6: Interlude to Dead Man's Chest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Last Chapter!**

Chapter 6: Interlude to Dead Man's Chest

_Last Time:_

"_No, Uncle. I do not think I will ever find a man I could love more than my books," Hermione joked with her Uncle. They both had a laugh before leaving the Commodore to meet up with Will and Elizabeth to discuss the plans for the upcoming wedding. Everything's going to change now, Hermione thought to herself before jumping into the wedding talk and talks about the future, something that was fluid and ever changing, like the future she had left to be here._

The wedding had officially been set for June 21 of the year 1743, just over 8 months from the time the planning had started. Winter had passed in much of the frenzy autumn had and Hermione continued to dream of Jack and what he could be up to with the Commodore chasing him all around the globe. Hermione was ready to scry for him before remembering she didn't believe in divinations. She had been able to keep her secrets from Elizabeth and her Uncle still but Will was much like Jack and more observant. She kept contact to a minimum with him and hoped he didn't ask Elizabeth about her. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't that lucky.

"Will thinks you have something to hide," Elizabeth blurted out over their private tea one sunny spring afternoon, 2 months before the wedding was to happen.

"Really," Hermione trailed off as she sipped her tea and stared out the window, finding herself thinking about Jack again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes. I told him that you are like that to everyone that you do not know well but then he pointed out that we have known him for going on nine years. Hermione, you know I will always make time for you even when I am married and start a family of my own. Maybe you should try to entertain the idea of a suitor. I know father has been denying many of the men in town the opportunity to court you because you say none of them will ever compare to your books but-"

"Elizabeth," Hermione cut off the rambling soon-to-be bride in front of her, "It's ok. I, I just am trying to move past our adventure. Jack was certainly an interesting character to have to deal with."

Hermione should have known Elizabeth would read between the lines. The smile on her cousin's face was enough for Hermione to know she had said too much.

"You're in love with Captain Jack Sparrow! Hermione-"

"Shh! Elizabeth, please do not say anything to anyone, not even Will."

"Alright. He is handsome is he not, Hermione?"

"Yes- Oh Elizabeth!" The two cousins dissolved into giggles before the Butler walked in and announced Will was over for a visit to finalize some of their wedding plans. Hermione took this as her sign to escape from any more interrogation on Elizabeth's part. Smiling to herself, Hermione decided a walk along the beach behind their home would do her some good, the fresh air and a nice book, some manuscript that was entirely in French, her latest project. Sighing again, Hermione looked out the window and out to the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of that elusive pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.


	8. Chapter 7: Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Last Chapter for real now!**

Chapter 7: Blast From the Past

_Last Time:_

"_Yes- Oh Elizabeth!" The two cousins dissolved into giggles before the Butler walked in and announced Will was over for a visit to finalize some of their wedding plans. Hermione took this as her sign to escape from any more interrogation on Elizabeth's part. Smiling to herself, Hermione decided a walk along the beach behind their home would do her some good, the fresh air and a nice book, some manuscript that was entirely in French, her latest project. Sighing again, Hermione looked out the window and out to the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of that elusive pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow._

At the three week mark before the wedding, Hermione and Elizabeth found themselves spending most of their time together until at knock at the door interrupted Hermione's new life.

"My lady Hermione, there is a visitor for you," the Butler came in and interrupted Hermione and Elizabeth talking in the drawing room.

"Did this visitor give a name," Hermione suddenly felt waves of dread and fear and a bit of excitement thinking there could be a possibility it was Jack.

"Yes, he said his names was Lord Malfoy." The color drained from Hermione's face as she rushed to the front of the house with Elizabeth following after her. Arriving in the front hall, Hermione felt herself stop short and Elizabeth bump into her. He looked like all the Malfoy's Hermione had had the displeasure of meeting, tall and pale with long blond hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Ah, Lady Dela-" he started to speak.

"I go by my father's last name it is Lady Granger, Lord Malfoy."

"Be that as it may, Lady _Granger_", he said stressing her last name, "There is still much from your mother's estate you have not fulfilled, mainly a-"

"Absolutely not! If you think you can come here and take me away you are sorely mistaken Lord Malfoy. My life is here now. There is no way I will ever return to England or France. My mother was disowned for marrying my father. I would think that nullifies any and all agreements on my part."

Lord Malfoy smirked at her and dread welled up inside her before he turned to Elizabeth. Hermione stepped in front of her cousin in a protective stance but knew she couldn't do anything more, least she give away her secrets.

"You must be Lady Elizabeth Swann, I am Lord Armand Malfoy III, a pleasure to meet you," Lord Malfoy said with perfect manors of one befitting his status. Elizabeth following with the appropriate response but was cautious, aware this man spooked her cousin into stepping in front of her as if she feared for her life.

"Let us talk in the drawing room for more privacy, Lord Malfoy. But know I will not be fulfilling that contract. Ever."

"We shall see," was his reply as he followed Hermione to the room adjacent to the hall. When the door closed, Elizabeth quickly had a carriage pulled up and went to retrieve her father, something wasn't right in this situation and Elizabeth would be damned if her cousin after she had gone through the trouble of saving Elizabeth the year before. When she arrived at the fort where her father was going over security for her wedding with the head guards, she quickly called him over and explained the situation.

"Father, please, I worry about Hermione, she was pale as a ghost and he started to call her a different name."

"He was most likely calling her Lady Delacroix, that was her mother's name and the family had a tradition of passing the surname onto the women of the family. Hermione chose her father's surname after their deaths though, thinking it would be more appropriate as her mother had sacrificed her own family ties to be with her father. What did this man say his name was?"

"Lord Armand Malfoy III, Father, why?"

"Because his father, Lord Julius Malfoy II, was at the wedding and was very displeased the entire time. I think it might have been expected that Hermione's mother, Antoinette would marry the Malfoy fellow. Come we must get back to the house quickly."

The pair and a few guards arrived back at the house a few long minutes later to hear screaming in French coming from the house. Running in and yanking open the door to make sure Hermione was ok they caught the tail end of her tirade,

"Le jour où je marie un Malfoy est le jour je dis à chacun mes secrets!"

"L'ont votre voie," was his only response before executing proper manners when he left and leaving the house and Hermione in tears.

Elizabeth rushed over to Hermione and held her cousin as she cried. The guards left soon after Lord Malfoy on the Governor's orders as he contemplated what secrets Hermione could be keeping. Her mother had certainly kept a few from her husband in life, could she have passed them onto her daughter and why must they be secret, they were family, were they not?


End file.
